The Bachelor Says
by Sorrow Teddy Bean
Summary: Harry Potter found himself one day to be one of the twenty five entrants for the new season’s Bachelor. Surprise, surprise. The bachelor turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy. MM, FM.
1. Author's notes

xXx

The Bachelor Says

xXx

By Sorrow teddy bean

Summary: Harry Potter found himself one day to be one of the twenty five entrants for the new season's Bachelor. Surprise, surprise. The bachelor turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

Pairing: DM/HP, HG/RW, MG/BZ. As the story continues, there may be more pairings added. Slash!

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling.

A/n: I've gotten this idea years ago when I was watching The Bachelor. After drafts and drafts of the prologue, I finally found one I found acceptable enough to be posted.

AU. There will be no involvement of the magic world in this story. Although I have tried, it gets really complicated and I decided to stop. I prefer it to be simple and easy.

Do NOT steal my idea. And if someone has written something like this before, I hereby apologize for the similarity of the story.

I will try my best with the rest of the chapters. Currently, I'm midway through chapter one. Stay tuned. I'll update the story within a week.

Enjoy the story.


	2. Prologue

xXx

The Bachelor Says

xXx

Prologue

Harry

I felt cheated, ashamed by the fact that I took Ron's warnings for granted and because of that, I was fooled by the weasley twins.

How would you feel when someone you trusted so much betrayed you? Ron said once that I was gullible and I refused to believe. Ha, I guessed I was wrong.

And to think that I once thought that Ron was slow in the uptake, in the end, it's me. I was the one who was too dense and thick-skulled to notice that the twins were up to something evil. Yes, that's it. I could imagine now that the two were celebrating for having their way with me.

Ironically, I wish that they were playing a prank on me, and that they were not serious at all with this whole stupid thing.

Those two devils with extra large red horns and fangs. They would be the death of me one of these days.

Now, how am I going to get myself out of this situation?

Surely, there are ways to solve.

What is it? What is it? … Argh! I can't think of anything.

I looked around frantically for ideas, throwing things around, and gulping down mugs and mugs of coffee. At the end of the day, I was drained of energy and yet still nervous at the thought that was constantly in my mind.

That night, I kept tossing about. I lay on the bed restless, staring blindly at the ceiling. Eventually, I decided that I was not going to get some sleep, I vent my frustration on the keyboard as I surf the net, searching for something. But I was kind of clueless as to what to search for.

Suddenly, an advertisement popped out. I was going to cancel it, to dismiss it when a word caught my attention.

"Call." Call, that's it. I called to withdraw from it. Why did I not think of that earlier?

It's too late to call now. I don't think they would station a person by the telephone at the middle of the night, would they?

Well, I call them tomorrow then. There. All's done. Good dream, here I come.

xXx

Draco

"Dray, have you heard from the producer?" My best friend, Blaise Zabini, prompted smilingly.

"Nay. Why? Why are you smiling like that? It's annoying."

"Guess what! Theodore told me earlier that one of the entrants called the minute the office line was officially available to bow out." Blaise chuckled as he moved on, "The person claimed that this being his friends' idea, and pleaded to be let out of the show."

It took me quite a while to register that information. I was extremely surprised, but I let nothing out in my expression because a Malfoy must always appear aloof and disinterested.

"Man, this bound to be the first time it ever happens. Theo was rather charmed by the way that boy reacted strongly against participating in this show. He thought that it would prove to be interesting, so he denied the boy's request."

I rolled my eyes and said simply, "Tell Theo that I don't settle for something less. If that guy isn't keen on going, forget it."

"No way, man. I definitely agree with Theo. I must say that I would love to meet this guy in the show too." Blaise smiled to himself, "I believe that the show has just gotten better even before it starts. I'm anticipating."

My friend is obviously amused by this whole situation. Well, I'm not. I'm not going to waste my time on a stupid person who can't see what's worthy of a Malfoy, that's me.

Who wouldn't appreciate a living god? I'm nothing less of a miracle. I mean, I have it all, looks, figure, intelligence, wealth and so much much more. How can one ever refused me, huh?

Apparently, there's one.

"You haven't mentioned who that guy is."

Blaise gave me a sly smirk, "I thought you said forget it? Does that mean that you are intrigued by this person too?"

"For heaven's sake, I merely inquiring in order not to forgone my energy and time on someone who think less of me. How can one even do that?"

"Hey! Mind your ego. It's blinding me. (To which, I snorted, "Right.") Back to the topic, I did ask for the name and that bastard Theo refused to give in even when I swore to hell that I will not reveal the person's identity to you. Confidential, my ass!"

I raised my eyebrow when I saw Blaise got more aggregated than me. "Calm down and mind your words. It's so crude."

With a huff and a glare at me, he stormed out.

xXx

Harry

I woke up early in the morning the next day, determined to get the task done. I ate my usual, a bowl of cereal with milk. I took a glimpse at the clock. Fifteen minutes later, I stood by the sink washing dishes worth of a week' time. And I took another look at the time.

I proceeded to read through the week's newspapers, staring at every page without really absorbing the meaning of the articles. Halfway, I gave up. Yet another look at the time. I went through my schedule. I had a photoshoot session today at 4pm. I stared at the clock, tick tock tick tock. Damn, why is the time taking so long to pass?

I went to do the dreadful house chores, taking note of the time every few minutes. Tick tock tick tock. I finished everything I planned to do that day and it was still too early to call.

I sat in front of the television, some boring show playing. My hand itched to crash the clock. I jammed my clenched fists into the pockets. Any minute there I would lose my sanity.

By nine o'clock(office hours), I was all stressed up, my specs askew, my hair probably even more rugged than usual due to the constant ruffling and tugging. Gingerly, I called the TV station.

"SPTV, I'm Jane. How can I help you?" A pleasant female voice came through.

"Erm… I called to withdraw from this season's Bachelor."

"Ok. May I know who is this speaking?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Alright, Mr. Potter. I can't handle this alone. How about I refer you to the producer of these reality series?"

"Sure." I nodded, unaware that no one could see my action.

"Right. Hold on a second." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt as I waited.

Suddenly, I heard a male spoke. "Hi, Mr. Potter? I'm Theodore, the producer of Bachelor. My colleague told me that you wanted to quit. Is that right?"

"That would be right. Is there a way for me to do so?"

"Why is it that you changed your mind, may I ask?"

"Well, I didn't really change my mind. I had no idea of this until I received a letter from your company that my application is successful. Later, I found out from my friends that it was a prank."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But maybe you can reconsider your decision because it's really difficult to get into the show and you get to meet Draco Malfoy the bachelor. I've check your records and it says here that you are single. There should not be any problem unless, of course, you prefer the opposite gender."

I replied shyly. "No… I'm homosexual. (Cough!) No offence here, but I am clueless as to whom this bachelor guy is, and have no interest to get to know this person whom I'm sure is really idealistic and all."

"Once again, I'm sorry but there's no way you can withdraw now."

"B-but Mister, isn't there a way about it? Please, I really can't attend this wonderful contest. Why don't you give it to someone else who will appreciated this more than I do?" I heard myself begging shamelessly. Blah! I sounded so contradicting. _Wonderful! _Yah, absolutely.

There was a short pause and then I heard a chortle of laughter. "Excuse me." That Theo guy cleared his throat and apologized again, "Please accept my deepest apology. There's nothing I can do to help you."

Stop apologizing and start being useful by helping me, you pighead. "Of course you can. You are the producer, for Pete's sake. Please, you got to help me."

"There's some things that even a producer can't do. I'm truly sorry. Have a nice day." And he hung up on me. He hung up on me just like that. Argh! _Have a nice day_, my foot!

Damn! I could feel a headache coming soon.

I was so certain that everything will be alright after this call. I kept assuring myself that this morning. Much to my chagrin, I'm back to square one. Urgh!

Why must everyone suddenly be such a pain in the arse? Why am I always the one to get pushed over?

This is so unfair.

Scenes and scenes of these few days flashed through my mind relentlessly. I felt so defeated.

Damn, the headache!

xXx

Three days ago, Harry proceeded with one of his habits – collecting the bundle of letters from the letterbox – when he reached home. He was going through the bundle when he saw a light pink letter mailed to him with a big 'Private & Confidential' printed on. This out of the sort' letter spurred his curiosity.

Nevertheless, he went through every single letter, saving that pink one for the last. When he got on to it, he tore it open mercilessly.

**Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter, **

**You have successfully enlisted to be one of the twenty five contestants who would be competing for our new Bachelor, Mr. Draco Malfoy.**

**You are invited to attend this new season's reality series, The Bachelor XVI, on 23th May 2006. The whole event takes place at the Hogwarts castle. You are to assemble at Central London's train station, at six thirty sharp. For further information, refer to the piece enclosed or call 011-236-6639.**

**I, hereby, wish you success at the contest. Thank you.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Theodore YearwoodBlaise Zabini**

**ProducerCo-producer & Host**

**Enclosed: details of the contest.**

He blinked at that piece of letter. _Did the letter mean what I thought it meant?_

He chuckled nervously, treating it as a joke, a mistake. It got to be. He did not remember applying for such ridiculous contest. He heaved a sigh of relief as he convinced himself that there was no such thing as th–

–_Wait! But how did they know my name?_ _Oh, it must be the twins again, playing a trick on me. They never know when to stop._

He trudged down the stairs, deciding to confront the twins who were living in an apartment directly below him. "Hey Fred, George, it's me. Open up."

"What? Harry, you got to find a better time to knock on other's door." Fred drawled sleepily, leaning lazily on the door.

"Who's that?" called George, the other identical twin, who seemed to be even more exhausted then his brother.

"What's wrong with you both? You look really awful."

"Work 'til this morning 8am. My sides hurt from all the laughing."

"Me too. Now my mouth can't seem to close." Harry smiled at their complaints. They were just stating. No one loves their own job more than them.

"Whatever. I came by to ask you two whether this thing is another of your doings." The only black-haired handed the letter over to the Weasleys.

George peered over his brother's shoulder to read as Fred took hold of the letter. Minutes later, they both grinned at each other and did a dancing cheer.

"I take it that you two did this."

"Yes." They replied proudly, "You're in. This calls for a celebration. I must call Ron."

"Wait. Why are you two so happy for? I unravel your trick already, right?" Harry hesitated as he gazed at their smirking faces.

"Of course not."

"We came across this advertisement not long ago and decided to sign up for you."

"Hey, stop kidding. Save it for your audience." Harry chided lightly.

"Now, now, we might be world famous comedian, but that doesn't mean that we are not serious at all time."

"Great. Then stop that smiles of yours and be more solemn." Harry teased them, not believing their words.

"We are not kidding." The twins stomped their left legs together and then their right, their arms crossed. Harry bent over, in hysterical laughter as he watched the comical duo.

When he had finally calmed down, he glanced up and saw the duo scowling at him. He quickly straightened himself, his hands up in the air as a gesture of surrender.

"You're really truly totally absolutely serious about this whole thing?"

"Yep. Really truly totally absolutely and what other adjectives you can thought of."

Harry stared unbelievably at them. His eyeballs rolled back in a scary manner before his eyelids fluttered shut. Darkness engulfed his sight as he fell onto the floor.

He had fainted.


	3. Chapter 1

xXx

Chapter one

xXx

Reluctantly, Harry hoisted his luggage up the trolley, his stomach grumbling noisily.

He couldn't believe that he had woken up so early just to get ready for a stupid assembly. Not to say that Ron had decided to join his brothers' side, informing his mother about it. Anyone who knows Aunt Molly personally would certainly know that she'll make a big fuss over this whole thing. Not that Harry was mad at her or anything; she was, after all, like a mum to him.

Ron was persuaded by his mother to give Harry an _early_ morning call, knowing that he would leave everything 'til the last minute. Fifteen minutes later, his red-headed friend came by his house to ensure that he was up.

Needless to say, Ron found Harry still lying asleep on the bed. He tried to wake Harry up but to no avail. In the end, his so-called buddy had no choice but to resort to the last method, which he hated to do so, especially knowing that he's gonna get it when Harry's awake.

Ron brought a bucket of water and splashed over him and his once dry bed.

A thoroughly drenched Harry contemplated over the list of tortures he could think of at the moment after recovering from the initial shock and all. Ron must has discerned the look on Harry's face 'cause he kneed down to beg for clemency.

Harry stifled his smile at the scene before him, it was just too funny. "Ahem! Brew up a cup of coffee for me then. Meanwhile, I have to pack."

Ron wasted no time at scrambling to the kitchen, anxious to get away from Harry in case he changed his mind.

Biting a toothbrush in his mouth, he threw random clothes into his suitcase. Ron came in, holding two mugs of hot coffee when he saw Harry sitting on the luggage, trying to get it shut.

"Don't you think that if you fold your clothes neatly, maybe there's a possibly to close the lid of the luggage?"

"Ron, don't try and give me an advice when you yourself don't even follow. Bring your arse here and help me with this damn thing." As Harry said moodily, drops of toothpaste splattered out of his mouth. "See what you've done to me, pass me a piece of tissue so I can clean this up."

After Harry's done freshening up and changing, Ron drove him to the designated location and dropped him off with a "Have fun!"

He pushed the trolley around when he saw a group of people chatting, a man trying to get their attention by waving a board which said "Welcome to The Bachelor!"

_There it is, the bunch of lovesick fools._

xXx

After making sure that every entrant had arrived, the poor man herded them into a train, saying that they would be behind the schedule if they kept delaying.

Hermione was getting on board when the book she had been reading earlier fell out. Shit! She quickly bent to pick it up when someone pushed her way through, almost ran the trolley over her hand if she wasn't lithe enough.

"Hey! You almost hurt me and you didn't even apologise." She yelled after the well-dressed lady.

The lady spun around, her eyes narrowed in annoy as she spoke, "Bookworm, you should be glad that I didn't tick you off for blocking the way, so better shut your mouth up."

"Well, I'm sorry that my book chose to fall out and I'm sorry that I chose to retrieve the damn book up and I'm even sorrier that I didn't see your highness coming this way. Now, better?"

"Why you bitch!-"

"Now, I have a name and it's Hermione Granger, at your service."

"Granger, never heard of. How can they let a nobody into this competition? It's so degrading to have to compete with you."

_Degrading_, snorted Hermione. "Oh, and who might your highness be?"

"Why, Pansy Parkinson of course. My dad's the fashion director of a well-esteemed company known as The Jeep. I'm sure you have heard of."

Hermione was about to rebuke when another voice answered for her, "Of course, Trey Parkinson, isn't it? It's so disappointing to see that he had such an ill-mannered, snobbish daughter. So, are you two done here? I'll rather come in then being squashed by the doors which would slide close any minute here."

Surprised, she quickly moved aside and took a look at the newcomer, a tall, well-built, raven-haired male with the loveliest emerald eyes she had ever seen.

Pansy glared once more at the two before storming away into one of the compartments.

Hermione ignored that wretch and asked the new guy for forgiveness. She really didn't notice him at all. Blushing, she thought, _Right, you're too busy stooping to the wretch's level to notice anything._

"I'm Herm-"

"Hermione Granger, I know. Harry Potter. Call me Harry will do."

Both of them went to share a compartment as it is the last. During the journey, both of them became fast friends, exchanging thoughts and information about themselves.

Hermione laughed throughout the whole journey. Her new friend was just too hilarious. She snickered at Harry as his stomach groaned aloud for food (in which she offered him her sandwiches.), at the pranks Harry's friends played on him, and at the awkward situations Harry and his buddy, Ron, always found themselves in.

Harry was her first and only friend for which she was grateful of. Harry promised to introduce her to his friends. She looked forward to that day for she was positive that she would find them amiable and humorous like Harry.

xXx

When the train arrived at the outskirt of Hogwarts, everyone got ready to file out of the train. From far, Harry could just hear Pansy Parkinson's screeching, "Hey, you filthy beings, who you think you are, walking in front of me like that? Now, move it, 'cause I'm getting through!"

Harry shared a look with Hermione before rolling their eyes at Pansy's dramatic act.

As they hustled themselves out, they saw numerous horse carriages, reminding themselves of the Cinderella story. Harry helped Hermione with one of her luggage as they got into one of the awaiting carriages.

As the castle slowly came into view, Hermione exclaimed in utter awe about how the architectural masterpiece with a little gothic touch to it, that is Hogwarts, was very much different from pictures she had seen.

On the other hand, Harry mull over the idea of telling Hermione his reluctance on becoming an amusement on this shitty reality contest for viewers over the world. _Since I'm going to leave here as soon as I can, I might as well tell the truth to her sooner than later…_

"Hey Hermione, I got something to tell you about." Harry waited for Hermione to acknowledge that she was listening before continuing, "I wasn't… I mean, I was forced, no erm, tricked into this Bachelor show so…so I have been trying to get out of this mess in the shortest amount of time possible. It's not like I want to insult you or other contestants here, but I think this is the most stupid thing I've ever done in m life, coming to this meaningless event. And…I'm sorry if you're offended."

He gulped uncomfortably as he watched for his new companion's angry reaction. But none came his way. Instead, Hermione was so amused by his outburst that she giggled all the way to the castle.

"Well, nice to note that my nervousness is making your day." Harry scowled at her.

"S-sorry." Hermione grinned at him and said between laughter, "It's just that you're so cute just now, blurting out what you've just said. (At which, Harry glowered at her teasing.) Look, Harry, why not you give it a try first before deciding you want to be in or out of this show? I don't want to lose my first friend ever in my life that quick."

"C'mon, Harry, promise me you'll think about it." She continued staring at him until he shrugged, showing his indifference. "Please."

Harry glanced at her puppy face with those pouting lips, before he nodded unwillingly. "Alright, just for you."

Hermione smiled her gratitude to him before getting off the carriage which had just stopped.

_What have I gotten myself into?!! Damn my weakness._


	4. Chapter 2

xXx

Chapter two

xXx

Harry

So, they were instructed to approach the bachelor, Draco Malfoy, one after the other only when they were signaled to do so. And Harry started to perspire at the thought of it, a nervous feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

While he waited for his turn, fidgeting the hem of his shirt, Hermione tried to avert his attention by blabbering some random knowledge. Harry was certainly grateful to Hermione's effort of comforting him, but her on-going chattering was getting on his nerves, nevertheless to say her failure to put him at ease.

After what seemed like a lifetime, when Harry was sick to the point of fainting, he heard a sonorous "Potter, Harry". He jolted from the cushioned seat, messily straightening his outfit. The door to his left was by then opened by the coachman, who actually appeared less haggard than him. This really did not bode well to his emotional well-being.

With Hermione's urging to move along, Harry swallowed his anxiety and stumbled out of the horse-drawn carriage. He strolled towards the host of the popular romance reality series, who was introduced earlier as Blaise Zabini, as placidly as possible.

"Next, we have Mr Potter, Harry, 19, full time model. You might have seen Harry before for he has graced the pages of fashion bibles like Arena Homme Plus, L'Uomo Vogue and The Face. So, here he is to provide more juicy info of himself."

Not exactly putting his mind to it, Harry conversed with Blaise for the benefit of enlightening the television audience a little on his character.

Before he realized it, he was asked to proceed on to get acquaintance with the bachelor himself. Hesitantly, he approached the door steps of the castle where the bachelor was situated at.

When Draco Malfoy came into view, Harry was extremely stunned by his powerful aura. There he stood by the carpeted stairs, in a black dress suit pants and shirt, a silky black tie and a slightly glossy grey blazer with black collar. _Wow…with that soft blonde hair, those striking grey irises, and that smooth chiseled face, he's so damn gorgeous. Ugh! What's wrong with me?!!_

Resisting the idea of appreciating that guy further (when Harry wanted no part of it in the first place), he heedlessly walked that few steps towards him. Halfway through, he tripped on a bump, falling face down.

And his last thought was, _this is so NOT happening to me._

xXx

Draco

On the other hand, Draco Malfoy had met so many "bachelorettes" that he can't even remember who he had met. Well, there were a few beautiful faces that left an impression in his mind, and that's all he knew now. Well, at least none repulsed him thus far for it just would not do if he were to have one as his future choice.

Bidding an entrant, who went by the name of Pansy Parkinson, goodbye, he let out his breath, relieved of her _intoxicating_ perfume. He must really speak to Theo later about certain restrictions that needed to be put in place for the health of his scent. When she hugged him in greetings, he was overwhelmed by her fragrance to say the least. _And that itch to rub my nose. If it isn't that unbecoming in the standards of a Malfoy, I would have done it countless times. Seriously._

In a few minutes, he was informed of the entrance of another entrant by one of the production crew through the well-hidden earpiece. Putting on a slight smile, he glanced up to see a tan and slightly built man, dressed in a black dress suit pants almost like his, a light grey wool pullover with a white cuff shirt and a black-dark green striped tie underneath, walking towards him.

To affirm that he was enticed by his arresting emerald eyes and his tousled bed hair was an understatement of the…night.

Draco was going to offer his hand, as the entrant got near, when all of a sudden the entrant fell. And the brunette fell right into his arms, thanks to his quick reflex.

The nice musky smell the entrant set off and his comforting warmth washed over Draco. Dizzily, pulling himself out of a trance, Draco smirked, "Now, am I that irresistible that you have to literally fly into my arms? Nice to meet you too, Mr…"

Before the rapidly red-faced entrant replied, his name was revealed to Draco yet again through the earpiece. In the meanwhile, Harry had pulled away from him hastily.

"Ah Mr Harry Potter, where exactly have I heard your name from before?" asked Draco, amused at the entire incident. Without waiting for Harry's answer, he said, "Well, it doesn't matter for now. I must state that by far, no one has surpassed you on your uniquely marvelous entrance."

"Well, I do hope that this misfortune of mine has entertained you for this is the whole purpose of me being in this show. Likewise, a pleasure to meet you, Mr Draco Malfoy." Harry said in sarcasm, his fury eyes aiming daggers at him.

"Ah Potter, you sure are a funny lad. Well, I'll see you later." And with that, Draco had brushed him away, much to Harry's chagrin.

xXx

Harry

_Ugh, what is a man like Malfoy being the main lead of this whole nuisance show, with twenty-five people – no, twenty-four, I'm surely NOT one of them - fighting over him? He's the worst kind of I'm-rich-therefore-I-owned-the-world snob I've ever seen._

Harry shuffled around the waiting hall where the rest of the participants were either gossiping in their little groups, touching on their makeup, or flirting with that bastard. _And all these fake smiles that they put on._ Wondering what's beneath their smiles, Harry immediately shuttered.

Earlier on, before the director announced that they had started filming, the whole place was so tense with a choking silence as each participant eyed at every other in distrust and loathe (in the case of Pansy and a handful of the others). Harry felt that they were sizing others up like what those police in C.S.I. did before they are interrogating possible crime suspects.

The whole situation could not be any more uncomfortable in Harry's opinion. Finally, when he almost could not take the stiffness any longer, the host came in with a brilliant smile that lightened up the whole room a whole lot, again, in Harry's opinion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm back and I hope my short absence has nothing to do with the depression that I felt engulfing the hall when I strode in. If it's truly the cause, let me assure you with this fantastic news that you will be seeing more of me as the show proceeds." Blaise shot a winning smile at a general direction before continuing his speech.

"Now, I understand that it has been a long night for all of you, including me. Thus, let me get to the point: I would like to welcome you all to this season's the Bachelor. Like I've said in every beginning since the season one, in front of me, there are twenty-five of you, competing for the love and attention of only one bachelor. At such, I'm glad to say that I'm not competing for hosting appears to be so much less complicated comparatively with all the emotional complex you guys will be experiencing later on."

"Now where was I? Oh, right, five of you will be going back today by the end of the night, with twenty left who are qualified for the next round. So, without further ado, let me invite the bachelor, a best buddy of mine, Draco Malfoy." Blaise took a breath as everyone turned to the bachelor who had entered into the room in a graceful and composed manner.

"You guys probably already know this, but I still need to do my job. So, this lucky smartass was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and I can emphasize on this fact by the evidence that he had not worked for a minute in his life before. Needless to say, The Times recently released their findings that he is one of the top 5 billionaires at the relatively tender age of 21. Moreover, he will be inheriting all the Malfoy's properties and businesses in due time." Harry raised an eyebrow as he listened halfhearted.

"With this short introduction to let everyone digest over, allow me to brief you on the upcoming event. In a few minutes' time, Draco will be mingling around to get to know more about you. At the end of the event, roughly 2 hours later, he will disappear with me to another room where we will discuss on who to stay and who to leave. A few little advices here: Please refrain from hogging him too long per person to prevent unnecessary unhappiness amid the rest. Mix around and make friends while you're waiting. Do help yourselves to the refreshments. And let the show begins." Blaise winked and moved away to a side. Everyone else broke from their daze and the noise amplified with everyone talking at once and the echoes of their voices.

Sobering himself to the present, Harry saw Malfoy a few feet away from his little group. _Man…I'm already beginning to dread it._

When Malfoy reached, Hermione gave Harry a little nudge and greeted him with the rest of the group. They chatted among themselves, while he quietly sipped the wine. When Harry realized that they were busy chatting and he was blocked from the camera, he slipped away to the balcony.

_Ah, what a great difference of atmosphere here and in the hall. _In this peaceful and refreshing environment with the sound of the nature, he was lost in his thoughts within seconds.

Just as he began to loosen up, he heard some shuffling sound from behind. He whirled around, and demanded, "Who's there? Stop hiding in the shade and come right out."

In a flicker of the candlelight, he saw an unwelcome figure stepping forward with a smug face. Irritated by his suffocating presence, Harry turned back and leaned forward to the railing, purposely ignoring Malfoy.

"Well, you sure know how to catch one's attention, Mr Potter. First you fell over me, and then you deliberately slipped away in a conversation, knowing full well that someone's bound to notice. Do you know that it's rude?"

…

"Are you going to continue ignoring me?"

…

"Potter–"

"Look, I've taken note to avoid anyone seeing me when I left, okay?!! So, stop making a fuss about nothing." Harry interrupted.

"Then, how do you explain the fact that I noticed your exit? As a matter of fact, your friend, Hermione, knew as well and decided to apologize on your behalf."

"Fine, I was wrong. Guiltily charged. And what is the verdict?" He spat. "Look, I don't want to be here in the first place. So, why not you dismiss me later on? I'll be really thankful of you for once."

"Oh, so you are the mysterious guy who wants to chicken out of this show. Why am I not surprised at all?" The blonde snarled.

"Nice, so are you going to dismiss me tonight?"

"Hate to break you the news, but no. Due to your one-of-a-kind _affable_ behavior, it had become an entertaining night. We shall see." With that, he left.

Harry stood there, fumed at Malfoy, at the show, at the Weasley twins, at himself. What had he done in the past life to possibly warrant him into such a sticky situation?

_Damn! Again, can someone tell me why I'm here?_

xXx

A/n: Thanks for the reviews, especially I-see-thestrals. I truly forgot about this story until I received your review out of a sudden.

Before you guys get too happy with the quick update of chapters, I must break to you all that I might take longer sometimes for I've lost the draft of my storyline, which was written a year or so back, when I reformatted my computer system. I've actually decided then to stop writing this story as the sequent storyline that I thought of isn't as good as before.

So, no promise here as to whether I will finish the story, but I'll try my best. Bear with me a little for writing isn't one of my greatest fortes. Well, enjoy the story while you can and give me some feedback as to what you think.

P.S. the rest of the "bachelorettes" will be introduced as the story goes on.


End file.
